JK-13 Security Droid
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Clone Wars Campaign Guide Affiliations: The Confederacy of Independent Systems Cestus Cybernetic's infamous "Jedi Killer" Security Droids are of grave concern to the Republic because of the threat they pose to the Jedi commanders of the Grand Army- and, early in the war, rumors circulate that Count Dooku intends to purchase thousands of them for use in the Separatist army. The rumor ultimately proves to be an elaborate ruse to lure The Jedi into a trap; the JK-13's organic processor incorporates a Force-sensitive dashta eel, which is driven mad when it is made to use lethal force- obviously making them all but useless on the battlefield. The Droids themselves are a work of genius: a highly stable eight-legged platform fitted with hundreds of extendible, whiplike "Probes" capable of delivering stunning jolts of electricity- all safely protected behind a shield generator powerful enough to deflect repeated blows from a Lightsaber. The JK-13 is even esthetically pleasing, sheathed in gold plating and articulated Stun Tentacles. JK-13 Security Droids can't be played as Droid Heroes. JK-13 Security Droid Statistics (CL 12) Large 4th-Degree Droid Soldier 12 Initiative: '''+13; '''Senses: Low-Light Vision, Use the Force +11 Languages: Binary Defense Reflex Defense: 24 (Flat-Footed: 22), Fortitude Defense: 29, Will Defense: 23; Dodge, Extra Legs Hit Points: 120, Shield Rating: 20, Damage Threshold: 44 Immune: Droid Traits Offense Speed: '''8 Squares (Walking), 4 Squares (Climbing); Climbing Claws, Running Attack '''Melee: Stun Tentacles +16 (3-Square Reach) (1d4+9, See Below) Melee: Stun Tentacles +14 (3-Square Reach) (2d4+9, See Below) with Rapid Strike Melee: Stun Tentacles +11 (3-Square Reach) (1d4+9, See Below) and Stun Tentacles +11 (3-Square Reach) (1d4+9, See Below) with Double Attack Melee: Stun Tentacles +9 (3-Square Reach) (2d4+9, See Below) and Stun Tentacles +9 (3-Square Reach) (2d4+9, See Below) with Double Attack and Rapid Strike Ranged: By Weapon +14 Fighting Space: '2x2 Squares; 'Reach: '1 Square (3 Squares with Stun Tentacles) 'Base Attack Bonus: '+12; 'Grapple: '''+20 '''Attack Options: Devastating Attack (Stun Tentacles), Double Attack (Stun Tentacles), Killing Rage, Pin, Rapid Strike, Stunning Strike, Trip Special Actions: Combat Reflexes, Melee Defense Base Stats Abilities: Strength 17, Dexterity 14, Constitution -, Intelligence 10, Wisdom 13, Charisma 11 Talents: Devastating Attack (Stun Tentacles), Expert Grappler, Force Perception, Foresight, Melee Smash, Stunning Strike Feats: 'Armor Proficiency (Light), Armor Proficiency (Medium), Combat Reflexes, Dodge, Double Attack (Stun Tentacles), Exotic Weapon Proficiency (Stun Tentacles), Force Sensitivity, Melee Defense, Pin, Rapid Strike, Running Attack, Trip, Weapon Focus (Stun Tentacles), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Rifles), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) 'Skills: Endurance +11, Initiative +13, Use the Force +11 Droid Systems: '''Walking Locomotion (Extra Legs), Climbing Claws, Organic Processor, 10 Probe Appendages, Hardened Systems (x3), Shield Generator (SR 20), Improved Sensor Package '''Possessions: Stun Tentacles (See Below) Availability: Illegal; Cost: '''50,000 credits Abilities '''Killing Rage: If a JK-13 Security Droid reduces an enemy to 0 Hit Points, the Droid flies into a berserk fury, gaining a +2 Rage bonus on melee attack rolls and melee damage rolls, but losing the ability to make Use the Force checks, until the end of the encounter. While raging, the JK-13 Droid attacks the nearest target (Friend or foe) until the Droid is destroyed. Stun Tentacles: When a JK-13 Security Droid makes an attack roll with its Stun Tentacles, compare the attack rail to the target's Fortitude Defense as well as its Reflex Defense. If the attack hits both Defenses, the target moves -1 step on the Condition Track.